Chastity
Chastity is a female Slyveon who was invited to live at the island by her cousin, Fiona. Slyveon is a wild Pokemon. Chastity is pansexual and shamelessly flirts with any Pokemon no matter their relationship/marital status. Character Bio Level: 45 Age: Biologically 14 years old (Equivalent to 23 years old in human years) Birthday: June 9 Ability: Cute Charm Moves: Moonblast, Baby-Doll Eyes, Fairy Wind, Sand Attack, Draining Kiss, and Swift Relatives:Fiona (Cousin), Poe (Cousin), Jemima (Sister) Chastity leads a promiscuous lifestyle. She has a list of lovers that reaches the hundreds, and she often brags about it. She doesn't hesitate to flirt with Pokemon, even if they are in a relationship or married. Chastity uses her Fairy typing to her advantage by charming and seducing Pokemon. Brief History Chastity was born on June 9 to an experienced Eevee breeder in Kalos. Her mother is the sister to Fiona's father (and their breeders are good friends). She was given the name Chastity by her breeder, who had a habit of giving the offspring fancy names. Unfortunately, as an Eevee, she wasn't adopted before she was a year old. Her breeder released her into the wild (the norm for unwanted offspring). Chastity lived alone for several years. When she matured at 6 years old, she became very aware of the way Cute Charm affected other Pokemon. After losing her virginity to a Marill, Chastity was addicted to sex. She rapidly gained experience through hundreds of sexual partners. As long as a Pokemon was of the age of consent and was not related to her, she would flirt shamelessly with the hopes she'd be able to sleep with them. Along with being a shameless slut, Chastity is also known as being a home-wrecker and a heart-breaker. She has no interest in being in a long-term relationship and prefers to be a bachelorette for her whole life. She also is mildly afraid of being a mother and takes a daily birth control pill to avoid this ever happening. Coming to the Island After Fiona learned Io was not a purebred, and that her lineage included Raticate, she talked with Lilith and decided she would try to be better about accepting "mixed" Pokemon and interspecies relationships. On a whim, she invited Chastity to the island, knowing very well that Chastity had no shame in having sex with any Pokemon. Her hopes were that, by watching Chastity no doubt sleep with several of the island's inhabitants, she would come to accept interspecies relationships and move past her high standards of a mate. Though Chastity was reluctant to move, she finally agreed after much begging on Fiona's part. She currently lives in a cozy condo on the island, complete with a large bed perfect for her insatiable hunger for sex. Before the Timeskip Chastity was hated by everyone on the island except for Fiona after she used her stand on Jiriah. Left with no one to have sexual flings with, she opened a small business, Chastity's Sex Cleanup, to earn money to pay off her house loan with hopes of being able to return to Kalos, her home. After the Timeskip Chastity has hardly made a dent in the loan on her house. She's incredibly moody since it has been two years without sex, the longest she has ever gone. On top of her sex cleanup business, she has also begun giving relationship advice on the side (now a business shared with Fatale and Claire). She very much enjoys giving advice to others and helping them potentially get laid. Chastity's "Friends" Though she doesn't label any of the relationships she has with anyone, or refer to them as her friends, Chastity has become friendly with Fatale and Claire, who she invited to join her relationship advice business (Wonderful Women of Wisdom). After We Are the Champions, she became friendly with Lilith as well. Chastity and Vimir One night, Vimir came to Chastity's house and confessed he needed her assistance with experience with sex. She happily obliged. As a result to his kindness after two years of receiving nothing but negative attention from the islanders, she grew feelings for him. When she finally figured it out and told him how she felt, he turned her away, confessing that he liked someone else (Fatale). Rejected, upset, and unsure how to deal with how she felt, Chastity became an emotional mess, both loving and hating Vimir. Chastity's Pregnancy Since Chastity had stopped taking her birth control in an attempt to save money since it wasn't useful anymore due to the lack of sexual flings, she started going through heat. During one heat, she met Itsuki and told him about how she felt about Vimir. This resulted in several nights of sex with him which led to Chastity getting pregnant. She found out when Argis Crowley used her for a few tests for a heartache potion, which involved in testing her hormones. Though she didn't want to, she carried the baby for the full term (a month and a half) and immediately gave it to Itsuki when it was born. She gave up all rights to the child (named Azula) and refuses to see her or acknowledge her as her own. We Are the Champions Chastity approached Lilith with letters from Champ that she "found" with concerns that Champ was in trouble. They went to Kalos with a group of Pokemon to find Champ. There, they were chased by many assassins. Eventually, after being trapped in a cave with Vimir and being attacked by Amber, she decided to return to safety in a city in Kalos while the rest of the group. Before she left, she apologized to everyone for whatever wrong she had done to them. Vimir went with her back to civilization to make sure she was safe and ended up staying with her until he met Kit-Kat and Ferkle. Vimir had a vision that made Chastity believe she was needed, so Ferkle drove them in his bus to the group. Chastity arrived just in time to use a successful reverse Draining Kiss on Remco and save his life. As the group was boarding the boat to head back to the island, Chastity wished everyone good luck and informed them that she would be staying in Kalos as she had made plans during her time away from the group to make it happen. However, Vimir confessed that he indeed had feelings for her and convinced her to go back, so she said goodbye to Kalos a second time and returned to the island. Chastity's First and Only Relationship After Chastity found out that Debra and Vimir had sex, she attacked Debra with her stand and had Vimir remove her unconscious body from her house. When he returned, she consoled him and told him she forgave him. She made the decision to be exclusive with him and start an official relationship because she didn't like the idea of him with anyone else (even though it meant she couldn't have sex with others anymore). Chastity's Stand Chastity has a stand that is only activated when she is very pissed off. Her stand, Maneater, is a very powerful Draining Kiss. It drains almost all of the energy from a Pokemon, leaving them near death. To date, in the RP, Chastity has only used it on Jiriah (after he gave interest in sex with her, but left her with a Substitute doll) and Debra (after she found out that she took advantage of Vimir and had sex with him). Gallery Chastity1.png Chastity2.png Chastity3.png Chastity5.png Chastity6.png The Stand.PNG|This is the only time thus far in the RP that Chastity has used her stand. Chastity's a bitch.PNG Chastity7.png canon chas.PNG Chas draws porn.PNG|It is canon that Chastity is very good at art, but only when it is pornography. Chasthoty.PNG ed33622bfd17ce63ab86c2788beabc9a.png|Chastity's gijinka PregChas1.png|Pregnant Chastity Pose 1, Stage 1 PregChas1B.png|Pregnant Chastity Pose 1, Stage 2 PregChas2B.png|Pregnant Chastity Pose 2, Stage 1 PregChas2.png|Pregnant Chastity Pose 2, Stage 1 PregChas3.png|Pregnant Chastity Pose 3, Stage 1 PregChas3B.png|Pregnant Chastity Pose 3, Stage 2 PregChas4.png|Pregnant Chastity Pose 4, Stage 1 PregChas4B.png|Pregnant Chastity Pose 4, Stage 2 PregChas5.png|Pregnant Chastity Pose 5, Stage 1 PregChas5B.png|Pregnant Chastity Pose 5, Stage 2 PregChas6.png|Pregnant Chastity Pose 6, Stage 1 PregChas6B.png|Pregnant Chastity Pose 6, Stage 2 PregChas7.png|Pregnant Chastity Pose 7, Stage 1 PregChas7B.png|Pregnant Chastity Pose 7, Stage 2 JC2.PNG PregChas1.PNG|Chastity finds out she's pregnant PregChas2.PNG Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP